Never Alone
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: Ginny feels rather alone & has a secret that comes out. Kinda angsty. GWDM. Not DH compliant.


**A/N: Kinda angsty. I found this on my hard drive when I was looking through my HP fanfiction folder. R&R please. **

She doesn't even try to cover them anymore. It's not like her family or friends would ever notice. They're all too caught up with Ron's recent and surprising engagement to Lavender Brown. Harry and Hermione are completely isolating themselves from everyone trying to find out a way to stop Voldemort. And despite the past Draco has begun to help the Order seeing as he's head boy and changed.

Ginny lay curled up on the couch in the head's common room watching the fire's embers slowly die out. Draco walked through the portrait hole on his way in from patrolling the castle.

"Oh, you're here. Hermione and Harry are going to be a while still. I heard them blabbering on and on about some new thing," Draco said. "Do you want to just stay in my room for the night? I don't want you to go walking halfway across the castle after curfew."

"Thank you," she murmured standing up. Her pink scars were exposed for a moment. Draco's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. "Goodnight," she added hastily and yanked her sleeves down over her wrists. She burrowed into Draco's bed inhaling his familiar scent.

It wasn't long before she heard Hermione and Harry enter the common room. Draco was lounging on the couch staring intently into the fire.

"Something on your mind, mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…something about Ginny just isn't right nowadays," Draco, replied. Tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes.

Harry ran a hand down his face and sat down in a chair. Hermione perched on the arm of the chair. "We've noticed as well," Hermione replied.

"I can't figure out what's bothering her, neither can Hermione," Harry added.

"Have you seen the scars?" Draco questioned. Ginny cried harder and pulled the covers over her head.

"Scars? What scars?" Hermione questioned.

"The ones that cover her wrists, they're all pink from healing and then being reopened," Draco replied.

"Yeah, I've seen those," Harry sighed. "She always just pulls down her sleeves when I catch a glance at them. I never have a moment to confront her about them."

"She's always seemed so strong…I never imagined her to be a cutter," Hermione said.

"Even the strongest of people can have breaking points, especially when people don't give them the attention they need," Draco replied.

"You're the only person she'll probably let call her out on it seeing as you've talked to her the most recently," Harry commented.

"Might as well give it a try tonight," Hermione added on. Draco nodded and walked over to his door. Hermione and Harry slipped into Hermione's room. He cracked open to the door and saw Ginny curled up in his bed. He grabbed a pair of flannel pants and walked into the bathroom that joined his room with Hermione's. He reentered his room a few minutes later. He sat down on the bed and heard Ginny softly crying. Slipping under the covers he pulled her close to him.

"Ginny, please talk to me," he pleaded.

"Why should I talk to anyone? Nobody cares about me," she said and tried to turn away from him.

"You're really wrong right there. There are a lot of people who care about you."

"I heard you talking to Hermione and Harry."

"Okay…Ginny please, let me see your wrists."

"They hurt so don't grab for them," she relented. Draco reached down and pulled her sleeves out of the way. Layers of scars marred her wrists from years of cutting. The most recent ones were swollen and pink.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked quietly

"Since the beginning of fifth year."

"Ginny, listen to me right now. You need to stop this; people care about and love you. They won't want to see you keep hurting yourself. You are loved."

"I don't feel loved. I'm not beautiful. The one person I love most doesn't love me back, he's got his conquests."

"Look at me right here," he said pointing to his eyes. "I love you. You are the most beautiful ginger I have ever met. Your scars make you who you are. I love you with or without them."

"Then love me," she murmured. He picked up her wrist and kissed each and every scar on them. Then kissed her softly on the mouth. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed.


End file.
